Can't be broken
by Fanfiction's Rookie
Summary: Lin is recued from the Equalists prison after Amon's deafeat, but she isnt the same. Warning torture, blood and pain included. Not sure in what genre this fic belongs. I changed my Pen name I used to be Avatard Alexandra.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first hurt and comfortish story please review I have gone to a lot of trouble to write this story such as sitting an hour on the internet reasearching torture methods and looking through two medical books and I have done a medical course so..yeah.. enjoy.**

**Warning: Torture included all of which are really done in reality. Not for the squemish.**

* * *

**I don't own Legend of Korra.**

Can't be broken

Chapter 1

Through dimly lit rooms and prison cells a former Chief of Police was dragged to Amon's interrogation room. Not like she did want to be dragged everywhere, but her cut feet wouldn't allow her to walk her anywhere any time soon.

That monster will try anything to get her to say where the Avatar was, but no avail. As they walked further from her cell she could feel the cuts on her feet opening again and the stinging pain returning.

When they arrived Lin was roughly shoved to her knees before the equalists' leader.

Coolly and with no emotion at all he said. "It seems that your previous whipping had not worked at all. Like I promised. For giving us a false location of the Avatar's hiding you will be granted unbelievable torture."

"Then so be it." Lin sighed and looked him in the face. "I won't talk and you won't break me."

A smile tugged Amon's lips from behind his mask. "And how sure are you of that?"

At their saviour's command the chi blockers led the woman to her usual room where the torturing usually takes place.

"You are only trouble and it is trouble that need to be removed." Amon said behind her.

Cautiously Hiroshi Sato brought a package with him the contents inside unknown. Lin was blindfolded so she didn't see the mysterious weapon. She heard a click and her eyes shot wide open with realization. The has been bender gulped and tried to escape her captors hold.

"Oh so you recognize that sound." He said sounding rather interested. "I suppose the secret is out." In a blood thirsty tone he said. "You are going to be executed..."

Lin only thrashed more and managed to knock on chi blocker and escape the other's grip. On instinct she ran blindfolded completely unaware where she was heading. For a second...just a second she thought that she would somehow get away.

The feeling was short lived though when she felt the excruciating pain of an electrical glove against her also whipped back. Soon her mind faded into un contioness...

When she opened her eyes again there was still darkness and she was still confused if she was truly awake. The sound of cheering equalists confirmed that suspicion.

When the former Chief realized that she was tied to a pole blindfolded she did what any non-bender would do try and squirm free. She only managed to let the ropes cut her wrists.

"Today." Amon said in his deep booming voice. "We get rid of one of our biggest threats. Hahahaha. So Chief Beifong have any last words."

She only turned her head away feeling a great amount of failure. The clicking noise was closer this time the gun was next to her head! Lin's worry became more as well did the cheering of blood thirst equalists.

It went off! The loud banging noise of the weapon were in her ears. Out of the fear she couldn't contain any more Lin Beifong screamed. She screamed till her voice became hoarse.

From a cold and dark room beneath the roads of Republic City Lin screamed herself awake. She was shivering from both fear and from freezing. Sleeping in a blanket-less steel framed bed with only a wet, blood soaked tank top and shorts she was surprised she fell asleep at all.

"It...it's...ok Lin." She tried to comfort herself. "It was only a-a...mock execution."

She was only a couple of days here and their torturing methods became more lethal mentally and physically.

"Spirits...Korra end that...damn mad man." She prayed that someone...anyone would free her from her pain.

'I am Lin Beifong.' She would tell herself. 'No one can break me.', but as the days went by she wasn't so sure.

* * *

**One week after Amon's defeat**

"We should've gone back for her. We shouldn't have gone to the South Pole without her." Tenzin said looking into the horizon. The sun was just rising from where they were. On a ship of course heading to repair their beloved City.

"Tenzin I'm sure Lin would understand. Rohan was getting really ill. You did the right thing taking him and us to the South Pole to get healed right after Amon escaped." Korra comforted the worried mentor. "And if she is hurt we have Katara with us she is the best healer in the world." The Avatar tried to be hopeful.

"I hope your right."

"Of course I'm right I am the Avatar!" The seventeen year old gloated ignoring Tenzin's annoyed look. After one day without her bending Korra was going crazy and was doubting herself she couldn't imagine how Lin felt. Bending was her whole life it is on big part of her personality.

"Hey little bro we will be in Republic City in an hour or so." Bumi informed Tenzin with a crazy grin on his face.

He nodded with his usual serious expression. Bumi would know that his brother was usually a serious man, but to him he seemed a bit depressed.

"Tenzin. She will be fine. This is Lin Bad-Ass Beifong we are talking about." He to tried to get his brother to relax a little.

What felt like a life time for Korra they had arrived in Republic City. The weather was nice and the sun was shining...surely that must be a good sign...right?

"Ah how I miss you Republic City!" Bolin declared happily as he, Mako, Korra, Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, Katara, Asami and Bumi walked from the ship to solid ground.

"I'm going to go and look for Chief Beifong." Korra declared.

"Korra wait this isn't something you should do alone." Katara stopped her in her tracks. "She's right I'm coming with you." Mako said standing by her side and so the gang accompanied by Katara, Tenzin and Bumi head into the built in underground cells of the big City. Remembering the tunnels and turns of the equalists underground training camps and cells Tenzin safely led them to the prisons. Now that after exposing Amon was a fraud the equalists were brought under control...well most of them.

"Which road leads to Lin's prison?" Tenzin asked eying each aisle between the metal cages.

"This one." Korra randomly picked one and ran down the metal floor. After running a while she slowed down for the others to catch up.

"Mind waiting next time for us to catch up." Mako said breathing heavily.

"Shhhh." Korra hushed him.

"I was just saying." He said a bit angry.

"Quiet Mako a thought I heard something." She hushed him again.

"What is it?" Tenzin asked hopeful all of the sudden.

Korra walked a bit further turning to see motionless figure hugging its knees it was Lin!

"Lin!" Korra exclaimed happily. With her earthbending she budged the bars making a big enough space to get through. Everyone just stood there waiting for some kind of reaction.

Slowly Lin turned her head around it wasn't the normal irritated or proud expression no, she only looked tired and...sad.

Tenzin entered the cell happy to see his best friend and first lover again. He was expecting for her to stand up and give him a hug or mock him or something to annoy him.

As if on instinct despite the pain Lin stood up as fast as she could manage and ran towards Tenzin. He was going for a hug and she was giving him a punch in the face knocking him on the floor.

She punched him again and again. Tenzin's face began to bleed from the severe force. There was nothing in her eyes except hatred and rage. "Tenzin!" Bumi screamed coming to defend his brother by standing between the two.

"Lin.." She froze seeing the familiar, but also so strange man in front of her. She thought that she knew him, but dismissed the thought completely.

"Don't you remember it's us we came to get you out of here." He said soothingly. "It's okay no one is going to hurt you." He took a step closer holding out his hand.

Remembering all the torture she has been through she took this as an act to harm her. Slowly she took his hand.

Bumi smiled a bit feeling glad he had found his friend it was short lived though.

In a lightning quick reflex she grabbed his arm and snapped the bone with her knee breaking it like a stick. He could see his bone sticking out of his torn and bleeding flesh. In total shock he staggered back.

Without hesitating Korra climbed in as well determinate to save both men.

"Korra no!" Katara and Mako screamed simultaneously. "Korra get out of there now!" Mako demanded.

She simply ignored them and slowly walked towards Lin.

Lin looked at the girl looking a bit confused. "K...Korra?" She stuttered. "Your...alive?"

Unknowing how to react she answered unsurely. "Yes, I'm fine, but..."

"How did you escape?" She practically screamed.

"Escaped what do you mean?" Korra asked sounding interested also afraid at the same time.

"You...I saw you...they...he killed you." She pointed towards Tenzin on the ground. The power from Lin's adrenaline rush faded and she could feel the pain of her limbs returning. It was unbearable and she found herself gasping for air and holding tightly onto her bed frame. Not wanting to hurt her feet more she went down on her knees regretting it when a stab of pain came from her ribs.

"Lin!" Katara hurried towards her niece.

"...Aunt Katara." She mumbled tiredly while gritting her teeth. She felt her ribs cracking and the last thing she saw was dark red blood pooling around her before falling back into darkness.

here...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N:This chapter was inspired by the song 'Blinding' sang by Florence and the machine. Songs like My fist hungers for justice used in Kung Fu Pnda 2 and Flow like water in The Last Airbender- I know I know , but the songs also fits in quite well with the fic. I do not own Legend of Korra.**

The sun peeked in between the branches and leaves of the trees as the birds chirped in the distance. Waves crashing against the rocks made the day seem even more peaceful.

Little Lin Beifong strode happily through the big garden whit bare feet and a smile on her face. "Lin." a voice called behind her. Turning around the ten year old spotted her best friend Tenzin dressed in his yellow and red robes.

In silence the two walked together and sat on the ground underneath a tree, overlooking the ocean. Lin looked over to the airbender and said. "We will always be best friends right Ten?" There was no answer he was gone.

"Tenzin?" Still no answer.

Suddenly the gentle breeze turned into strong gusts of wind. The sun disappeared from behind the grey clouds forming in the sky. There were no birds chirping that could be heard, but the hum of an airship above the island.

The platform of the airship opened an on it stood a middle aged Tenzin. While holding a panicked Korra he yelled in a voice filled with rage. "This is for not protecting my family." With much force the master pushed the Avatar from the platform, but this time she wouldn't be able to rescue her fellow fighter.

"No!" She screamed and ran towards the falling figure. Many equalists blocked her way. Without bending she was powerless and being shunt and electrocuted in every direction. Each shock was a surge of energy burning her flesh from the inside out...it was unbearable.

She hit the ground hard ,but her feeling of touch was gone. She didn't feel her body pounding from all the injuries. She felt numb and with each shallow breath her vision became even more hazy.

She didn't know where she was at the moment, but she could make out the voices in her head. Some seemed familiar others where foreign to her.

"How could you betray us!"

"The Avatar almost died because of you."

"You are a traitor."

"The City was almost took over."

"And it is all your fault."

"Your fault."

"Your fault."

The ex-Chief of Police awoke with a loud gasp. While taking several deep breaths. She tried to remember how she wound up here. It came back with a flash. The prison. The torture. The rescue.

Lin picked up voices coming from a room not far from her's. If she wasn't so on edge she might have not heard it.. Cautiously she sneaked to the room. Lin heard someone mention her name. With the feeling that she shouldn't be seen she froze.

"...I am their leader now. While I'm here I might as well finish orders and kill all you traitors all you _benders_."

The woman leaned closer to the door and listened more intentionally.

"Tell me councilman Tenzin." The unknown voice said. "How does it feel to have your best friend turned against you? It is amazing what you can do with a few injections."

Lin frowned in confusion. _"What injections?"_

"You were the cause of that? The reason she barely remembers any of us!"The earthbender recognized it as Korra's voice.

"Guilty as charged..."

She didn't get to hear the rest of the sentence as the sound of creaking floorboards entered her thoughts. _"No! Not here. Not now!"_

Six equalists were approaching her and she didn't give them any chance to attack.

On reaction she has built up during her weeks in prison she attacked with the same emotions she felt. Rage and...fear.

One equalist delivered a blow ,but the ex-Chief of Police blocked it with even greater speed. Although still fragile, her ribs kept her mobility to a bearable minimum and she was pushing it.

Another blow she dodged and hit the equalists with a fist at the side of his head resulting in unconsciousness. Each blow they tried to deliver, Lin blocked, but they weren't the only ones who was nearing their limit.

One out of the four remaining equalists managed to take advantage and Lin struggled to breath after the pain took control. With broken ribs and being barely able to breathe, the earthbender struggled to fight back with one arm that wasn't chi-blocked.

With their numbers more and physical condition better the chi-blockers triumphed!

Not putting up too much of a struggle, the equalists led her to the room she tried to avoid since she has woken up from her..dream? Nightmare? Memory?

"Ah so nice for you to join us this evening." One Hiroshi Sato said calmly.

Lin gave him a look of pure hatred, with a partly closed mouth revealing tightly clenched teeth.

Hiroshi you are not going to get away with this!" Korra declared she too along with a group of about twelve people surrounded by the chi-blockers.

"Ah I should have expected to see you here..._traitor_!" Hiroshi said to Lin ,not even acknowledging the Avatar's statement. "Still a person of few words I see, but of course you weren't like this before the Evolution." He continued locking eyes with the woman who was overwhelmed by all the information.

"Traitor?" The word was said by Lin ,but it sounded nothing like her. She sounded so unsure of herself.

"Looks like the Chief are lost in more ways than one. Should I explain, but of course letting you live for a while longer I am doing you a favour.

* * *

**In the equalists' prison beneath the City.**

_Like any other day she would be interrogated by Amon. Most of the conversation over Tenzin's family..._

"To what location are the airbenders heading?" Amon asked with maybe a hint of frustration in his voice while he watched the ex-Chief of Police's face being punched open by the metal gloves of the chi-blockers.

"I'm not talking!" Lin barked ,whipping of the blood on her scared and bruised face. "I will never betray him!"

"I'm sure you will come to your senses soon. Your City will fall no matter what decision you make." Amon said exited the room leaving Lin to be beaten and battered.

_"Amon was always one to be patient, but instead of waiting I took matters into my own hands..." _

Hiroshi Sato is calling you in for a interrogation. Come with us." A chi-blocker commanded and cuffed her hands behind her back.

"Like I could go anywhere else." She shot back.

They led her into a small room with a desk to chairs. Unlike most rooms this one was very well lit and hid from most enterances.

"What is all this about? I'm sick and tired of being dragged to places whenever you cowards feel like it." She said irritated.

Hiroshi grinned where he sat. "Maybe this will change your mind." He said as an equalist came in with a metal case in his hands. He opened the case, still holding the contents a mystery to Lin.

"Even the strongest minds can be broken no matter how hard they try to resist its effect." Hiroshi said somewhat relaxed, holding a small bottle with an unknown substance in it.

* * *

**Back to the present**

"You drugged her? How could you!" Asami bellowed clearly enraged by her Fathers cruel attempt at getting information.

"She had it coming and it proved to work. Memories faded away and those that stayed were turned into nightmares. It is not surprising that she turned against him."Hiroshi said. ",But." He continued. "No matter how hard we tried she wouldn't turn against the Avatar."

"She gave away our location." Tenzin whispered not even believing what he was telling himself. "I...Lin." He stuttered. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean for things to get this out of hand. I will never understand what you did for me and my family ,but want you to understand that I will always care for you and no one can ever take your place from my heart...old friend.

_"Old friend? Old friend!"_

_"Come on Ten."_

_"Lin watch out..."  
"Your my best friend ..."_

_"Will you..uh be my girlfriend?"  
"Sure Airhead..."_

_"I love you..."_

_"Whatever happens to me..don't turn back!"  
"Lin what are you doing."_

_"I love you too..."_

The sudden flashes of memories were like pieces of a puzzle. It filled a bit of her empty mind, and it felt nice. Lin looked into his grey eyes, unsure what to say.

Everyone was in shock. The airbenders hid behind their parents with their eyes wide in fear. Only Jinora truly understood what was going on. She felt sorry and disappointed. The teen felt like she should have done more.

_Korra's gaze dropped to the floor."She gave up her bending, almost all her childhood and previous memories and For me?"_

Korra screamed and was ready to unleash her fury! Her eyes glowed brightly and she was ready to make them pay. The equalists came running towards her, but Korra was prepared. Drawing water from the air around them she sliced at the chi-blockers who crumbled down in pain.

She killed another equalist by crushing him under the pressure og a boulder. She wanted them to experience a fast death. They didn't deserve to survive any longer in this world.

Thrusting her hands forward she delivered a long tongue of white flames, which was quickly to devour it's victims. The flames were so bright everyone was forced to look away.

"Korra!" You need to calm down." Katara said.

"Korra!" Mako shouted.

_"Avatar Korra!"_ A foreign voice bellowed and she was blinded by bright flash of light.

The teen opened her eyes only to discover she was not on Air Temple Island, but in a forest.

"Where am I ?" She asked, not expecting a reply, but received one much to her surprise.

"In the Spirit world where else." A girl said in a white dress, which didn't seem to get dirty despite the location.

"And...why am I here?" She asked uncertain.

"I need your help." She said with a worried expression on her pale face.

"Do I know you?"

"Don't you remember me Twinkels?" She asked lifting g a bit of the tension. "Lin is my daughter."

"What! So..." Korra exclaimed searching for a name in her head. It took a while to figure the girls name out because of her bangs covering most of her face. "Toph! You're Toph Beifong the greatest earthbender and first metalbender of all."

"That's the one. Usually I wouldn't mind the praise ,but we have more important things to worry about."Toph sighed.

"Yeah tell me about it." Korra started. "She really seems different. I rather have her chucking rocks at me than this, but how am I supposed to help her?" Korra pouted slightly.

" You are the only one who she truly trusts. You will find a way."The girl assured

"Shouldn't she trust me the least I mean we practically hated each other back then, but now I feel so guilty. Chief Beifong had done so much to save the people she cares about. The City and the needs of others came before the ones of herself. She even saved me when I burned a picture of her without care. It might be a picture ,but I regret it and now it is real .I know I said thank you, but I feel like what I did wasn't enough." The teen said on the verge of tears.

"We all make mistakes sometimes, but know is your chance. During her time with those Lilly livered chi-blockers she lost everything including herself, but you are her light. Please help my daughter I hate to see her this way."

With new determination Korra answered.: "I will help her. It's the least I could do. She saved me more than one time now I'm returning the favour."

"Thank you Korra." Toph thanked and the last thing Korra saw was the twelve year old smile at the thought of rescuing her little Badermole.

When Korra found herself back at Air Temple Island all the equalists and Hiroshi had escaped.

"Korra are you alright?" Katara hurried towards her. The seventeen year old nodded and saw Pema who led the kids off to bed. Bumi was helping his brother along with Mako and Bolin clean up the living room. Korra looked at Lin who was sitting on a chair nearby.

She looked up and Korra saw the glint of her fighting spirit still in her eyes. There was still hope she knew it. Korra wasn't one to give up.

Katara put a hand on her shoulder and that was reassuring she needed.

**A/N: Hope you liked chapter 2 and the length of it. Writing this really killed me, but I'm proud of what I have written. I'm still unsure of what to write next, but if you could give me some ideas Id really appreciate it. PLEASE review. Oh and before you go can someone tell me if season two of Legend of Korra has come out yet, because in SA we are still stuck with season one.**


End file.
